A Different Sacrifice
by Niamh Tairneanach
Summary: AU: Lily survived the Killing Curse because at the last minute one of the Death Eaters accompanying Voldemort took the curse for her. And the curse rebounded off of Lily instead-destroying Voldemort's body and scattering his soul.
1. October 31, 1981

Title: A Different Sacrifice 

Rating: PG

Summary: In an alternate world, Lily survived the Killing Curse because at the last minute one of the Death Eaters accompanying Voldemort took the curse for her. And the curse, instead of rebounding off of baby Harry, rebounded off of Lily instead--destroying Voldemort's body and scattering his soul.

Author's Note: I'm going to go ahead and post this because I'm looking for input on it. I do have a definite plan for this story. It kinda snuck up on me, the idea did, so I wrote up a prologue and here it is!

Prologue: October 31, 1981 - The Sacrifice 

On October 31, 1981 Lily and James Potter were in hiding in their home with their son, Harry. On that night, their entire world changed.

James was downstairs overseeing a cleaning spell of their kitchen. Lily was upstairs finishing Harry's bath and getting him ready for bed. They'd had a peaceful evening together discussing the war they were currently embroiled in and what may have been happening while they were hidden away.

James was thoughtful as he oversaw the cleaning. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong--but he didn't know what. James trusted Peter with his life, after all, wasn't that why they had made Peter their secret keeper?

He hurriedly enchanted the dishes to put themselves away before going upstairs. Suddenly he just had the urge to be with his wife and son. Lily met him on the stairs. She held a half-asleep one-year old Harry in her arms. "James," she greeted him with a smile, "we were just coming to say good night."

James smiled tightly, and that was when Lily noticed that something was worrying her husband. She shook her head and frowned, "What's wrong, James?"

James ran a hand through his hair and adjusted his glasses. "Nothing, I'm sure," he replied lightly, "something just feels off."

Lily leaned over and kissed him gently before smoothing down his hair. "We'll be fine, James," she said, trying to reassure him, "nothing can reach us here. Peter will keep us safe, you'll see."

"You're right, of course, Lily," he replied. But the worry still hadn't left his eyes as he smiled at her.

"We'll be fine, James," she repeated. "Now," she pushed Harry into his arms, "why don't you say good night and we can have a quiet night together?"

Her eyes held a promise and he smiled at her. "Of course, Lils." He took his son and began to walk with him to Harry's bedroom.

And that was when it happened. James and Lily turned as one towards the sound of their front door opening and they could feel the magic of their wards pulsing. Lily's eyes widened with fear and James pushed Harry back into her arms. "Peter..." James' voice was tight with anger betrayal.

"Go Lily," he urged her, "take Harry. I'll hold them off!"

"But James--"

"Go!" his voice allowed for no further argument.

Lily swallowed and blinked back tears. "I love you, James," she said before turning away and running.

"I love you too, Lily..." James voice trailed off sadly as he watched his wife run with their son. His eyes took on a determined look as he pulled his wand into his hand and went down to meet his murderer.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Lily shut her eyes as she heard the shouted spell. _'James...' _she thought in anguish.

The next moments passed in a blur. The door exploded under the force of a _Reducto_ spell... she held Harry tightly to her... Voldemort was there... in their room... he was demanding that she give Harry to him. Lily refused... Voldemort raised his wand...

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort shouted with his wand pointed firmly at Lily.

And that was when something completely unexpected happened. There was a Death Eater accompanying Voldemort. His mask fell as he rushed forward, and it wouldn't be until later that Lily would see who it was. "Lily, no!" the Death Eater gave an anguished cry as he rushed forward. "No!" he shouted again as he rushed directly in the path of the Killing Curse.

The distinct green light of _Avada Kedavra_ filled the room. "I love you, Harry," she whispered as she held her son tightly to her chest, fully expecting to die.

She never fell. The Death Eater had taken the curse for her. Voldemort was momentarily stunned. He had suspected the man, but this? He had never suspected a betrayal of this magnititude. 

His lips thinned with anger and he again pointed his wand at Lily who was frozen with shock. "No matter," he said coldly, "a few seconds he bought you, no more, no less."

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Again the green light filled the room. But it wasn't Lily who died. She felt intense pain as the spell hit her, but it rebounded. And instead of killing her as it was supposed to, it hit Voldemort.

Lily couldn't see what had happened. Later she would say that the light was simply too bright and she had closed her eyes against its onslaught. She held tightly to Harry, who still hadn't cried, and she waited for her world to end.


	2. November 10 :: 15, 1981

**Chapter One: November 10, 1981**

Lily sighed as the wards went off letting her know of yet another visitor. The streams of people had been nearly non-stop over the past week, and she was exhausted. The strain of losing her husband and of unknowingly defeating Voldemort was truly getting to her. To make matters worse, she had discovered that the Death Eater who had died for her had been none other than the Order's spy and her childhood friend--Severus Snape.

No one knew why he had done it; they only knew that he had. Lily was faced with grieving her husband and her close friend--whom she had known was a spy for the Order.

Lily placed Harry carefully into his crib and walked down to see who was at the door this time. It was the Headmaster of Hogwarts--Albus Dumbledore. She smiled sadly at him as she opened the door and gestured for him to come in. "Headmaster," she greeted softly.

"Ah, Lily, my child," he responded in kind. His voice was sad and the usual twinkle in his eyes had diminished as he looked his former student over.

Lily led the way to the sitting room where she offered tea. Albus accepted and he waited deep in thought as Lily went off to make some. He had come because there was still much to take care of in the coming days. The past week had been very busy, and he had barely had time to sit down with Lily to discuss what had happened. He knew what had happened, yes, but they still needed to discuss it to see what they could learn from the incident.

At that moment, Lily returned bearing a tray with a teapot, two cups, and some biscuits on it. She placed the tray down and poured some tea for herself and Albus. It was a special blend--one that Severus had taught her how to make. She had always loved it, and it seemed especially appropriate to drink now.

Albus caught the familiar scent of the tea. Severus had always drunken it with him during one of his reporting sessions on the Dark Lord's activities. It saddened him to know that yet another one of his "children" had died by Voldemort's hand.

Lily looked at him and nodded. "It helps," she said softly as she cradled the cup in her hands.

Albus simply nodded his understanding. For several long moments they sat in silence together until Lily looked up again.

"Why are you here, Albus? I'm sure it's not just to drink some tea with an old student," she asked him, almost hesitantly.

Albus nodded in acknowledgement. "Not just any old student, Lily," he corrected gently, but he went on without waiting for her reply. "In between mop-up activity with the remaining Death Eaters, I have been trying to discover why it is that the curse rebounded off of you that night. There have been no other recorded instances of the killing curse rebounding and hitting the caster. However, there are stories that exist in certain circles... It looks to me as if a _true_ sacrifice will call upon ancient magic in order to protect the original target of the curse."

Lily frowned. "A true sacrifice?" she repeated.

"One done wholly selflessly," Dumbledore explained. "One in which the sacrifice is made out of pure love for the victim." Dumbledore's voice was soft, and he studied Lily as she processed his words.

"Pure love?" Lily's voice was incredulous as she echoed the words softly to herself. "Severus?" She looked up at Dumbledore and shook her head in confusion. "Why?" she whispered.

Dumbledore shook his head. "One can only imagine," he told her. "You two were close when you were younger, were you not? You knew he was a spy... It is my guess that he simply found he could not live with himself were he to not do _something._"

Lily nodded, still quite dumbfounded. To be sure, she and Severus had always cared for one another, but she had never guessed that his love for her had run so deeply.

Dumbledore put down his empty tea cup and stood. "I'll leave you to your thoughts, Lily."

Lily thanked him, but Dumbledore saw himself out, he did not want to disturb the young witch anymore than he had already done. He left the cottage and apparated to Hogsmeade, where he walked swiftly back to the castle. Though it was Sunday, there were still a great many things to do.

**November 12, 1991**

By Tuesday morning, the old Minister of Magic had been removed from office, and Dumbledore had already turned down the nomination to the position at least thrice, and it looked as if he would have to do it at least once more before the day's end. He had no desire to leave Hogwarts, and he had no desire to become the Minister. He preferred to do his work from behind the scenes.

By Tuesday afternoon, Cornelius Fudge had been sworn into office. He was the only one available, and... almost willing to take the position. Everyone still thought Dumbledore should have the position, but by then they had resigned himself to him remaining as Hogwarts' Headmaster.

By Tuesday evening, several prominent members of Society had been arrested under suspicion of being a Death Eater. One of those was Lucius Malfoy.

**November 15, 1991**

This was Dumbledore's third straight day of Death Eater trials. Thus far, they had released Ludo Bagman and Walden McNair. The previous night, they had also arrested the LeStranges as well as Barty Crouch's own son -- they had been caught at the home of Alice and Frank Longbottom. Unfortunately, it had been too late to save the Longbottoms, but their son Neville had emerged unscathed.

The LeStranges were being rushed through the process. The Ministry was becoming desperate to finish the trials. They were dragged in before the Wizengamot. Bellatrix LeStrange insisted the entire time that her lord would return, that they would not be held for long. She, along with her husband, refused a defence. They were taken to Azkaban with all haste -- the eyes of the courtroom that watched them be dragged away were filled with disgust.

Next up was Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius Malfoy, expectedly, got himself off by claiming -- as had many others -- that he had been under the Imperious curse. Since the majority of the Wizengamot simply refused to believe that a citizen such as Lucius Malfoy could truly be Death Eater, he had been let off fairly easily. Only Dumbledore and one or two others, such as Alastor Moody and Arthur Weasley, refused his claim. However they were over-ruled and Malfoy was released without further ado.

What hadn't been expected was what happened in the course of the next few weeks and months.


End file.
